


Nobody will believe it

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perhaps.
Relationships: The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan
Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120712
Kudos: 1





	Nobody will believe it

Our story starts in Ernie Macmillan's house which she shares with his girlfriend Bernie who until very recently, used to be known more commonly as the Fat Lady, the portrait who used to guard the Gryffindor common room.

Bernie said, "I think people will barely recognise me in my human form."

Ernie replied, "You look the same though. Well, more 3d."

Bernie laughed. "Nobody will believe it though."

Ernie asked, "That I went to such lengths to be with you, Bern?"

Bernie nodded and told him, "I was just a painting hanging on a wall."

Ernie grinned. "Ah, but you were my painting."

Bernie smiled. "I love you, Ern."

Ernie beamed, "And I love you too, my dear."


End file.
